malorytowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Josephine Jones
Josephine Alice Jones (also known as Alice Johnson and Jo) is a student at Malory Towers. She appears in the books Last Term at Malory Towers, Secrets of Malory Towers and Goodbye Malory Towers Personality and Appearance Jo is spoilt and selfish. She is the only child of her parents Mr and Mrs Jones. She often boasts about her wealth, causing great annoyance to her classmates In Last Term at Malory Towers, Jo is described as having blonde hair and being tubby. When she returns in the sixth form, she is a lot slimmer, and her hair is brown, as Alice reveals that she dyed it blonde. She also wears glasses in the sixth form to disguise her appearance. Last Term at Malory Towers Jo is a student in the second form with Felicity Rivers. She has her birthday coming up, and has been sent £25 by her aunt, which she decides to spend on a feast for the second formers. However, the second formers are unimpressed by her plans and vow not to come to her feast, and a hole tears in her pocket, making her lose all her money. Matron finds the money on the floor and confiscates it. Jo's first form friend, Deirdre Barker, convinces her to steal back her money, but Jo accidentally steals £45 from Matron. Jo and Deirdre go to the town to buy the food for the feast, but Jo breaks the rules by taking Deirdre with her and returns her an hour late for prep. The whole second form is punished by Miss Parker when Jo refuses to own up, but the whole form guesses her involvement and sends her to Coventry. This makes Jo unhappy, so she badgers Deirdre into running away with her. They take their food meant for the feast and hide out in an old shack not far from school. When they are discovered missing, the police reveal to Miss Grayling that they have traced Matron's stolen money to the shop in town where Jo and Deirdre bought the food. Meanwhile, Jo and Deirdre are found and brought back to Malory Towers by Miss Peters, Bill and Clarissa. Miss Grayling telephones Mr Jones, Jo's father and asks him to take her away, revealing her decision to expel Jo over the theft of the money. Secrets of Malory Towers - Goodbye Malory Towers Jo returns to Malory Towers to rejoin the sixth form with Felicity and her old classmates under the alias Alice Johnson. The oldest students in the sixth form, such as Felicity, Susan, June, Pam, Nora and Julie get a feeling that they know her, but they can't place her. Bonnie Meadows discovers that Alice has forgotten her glasses in Felicity's study one day, and tries them on, but discovers that the lenses are made of plain glass. Alice slips up occasionally, for example mentioning that she remembers Malory Towers' swimming pool, but she manages to cover by saying that her mother described it to her. Felicity discovers Alice's true identity when she visits Matron and sees some old photos on her wall, one of which being a photo showing Felicity's class in the second form. Alice slips up again, describing how she remembers June from the second form, and Felicity reveals that they all know who she is. Alice decides that she wants to stay as Alice and is accepted by all of the sixth formers after she rescues Violet Forsyth from a fire Category:Characters Category:Malory Towers Student Category:Female Category:North Tower